


Late Night Sneak Out

by TruceForest



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about Hux having a crush on his very emo best friend. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Sneak Out

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely will have a part two.

       [COME QUICK] Those were the words that Kylo had texted Hux. At first glance Hux was worried that something bad has happened to Kylo, but then Hux remembered who he was dealing with. The probability of something bad happening to Kylo is maybe around .01, now the probability of Kylo having a tiny problem and being over dramatic about it is around .99. His "important issue" is probably the drug store not having his shade of hair dye or running out of Monster. Being Kylo's only friend he hopped in his black mustang and drove to Mr and Mrs. Solo's house. When Hux got to their house he knew better than to ring the doorbell, he made that mistake the first time he came over to Kylo's house in 7th grade. Kylo never wanted him to ring the doorbell because of his hatred for his parents. Instead he wanted Hux to throw rocks at his window until he heard, and though he thought that was a terrible idea he always gave in and did it. "Come up!" Kylo had screamed when he heard Hux's rocks at his window. Hux always thinks this is the most ridiculous demand of all, climbing up Kylo's window at 1 o'clock in the morning on a Friday night, but of course he does it anyway because of his hopeless crush on the annoying seventeen year old." So why did you text me at this time of the hour," Hux asked when he got in Kylo's room. "My dad was getting on my fucking nerves, I have to get out of this house," Kylo said as he pulled a cigarette out of the container. Technically he isn't old enough to smoke, but Hux knows that he knows a guy, that's where Kylo gets alcohol too.

      Hux doesn't smoke. He also doesn't drink or do drugs or a lot of other things that the raven did. "Alright, but where do you want to go?" Hux asked. "The park, you can start the car now, I'll be there in a minute I have to grab a few things and I'll be there. So Hux went back down the side of the house and started the car as he waited for his best friend. A few minutes later Kylo came down and got in the passenger seat. They sat in silence for almost a full minute (a new record) until Kylo put in his Black Veil Brides CD, Rebel Love Song started playing. Hux never really cared for music, but Kylo loved it so he didn't care. Hux drove until they got to the empty park that the kids loved playing at, but that was in the daytime of course. Kylo and Hux got out of the car and Kylo dragged his bag with him. Kylo had brought a few things (the essentials for Kylo), cigarettes, his iPod, and Vodka. If you couldn't tell already this occurrence has happened many times before, yes almost every Friday Kylo would call or text him about some "emergency" which was really just his dad bitching at him for random crap. 

      Kylo extended one of his earbuds to Hux (even though he knew the orange haired man didn't enjoy music) because even though he didn't like music he liked the closeness of Kylo next to him. Hux took the earbud and put it in his ear. The song playing was Pain by Three Days Grace. Kylo and Hux were laying in the grass near the monkey bars, they were laying face to face. Hux liked this position because he could examine Kylo's face. He noticed Kylo got a new piercing. Kylo now had his both sides of his lip pierced along with his ears which were stretched to a size 10mm gauge. Most people didn't like Kylo because he wasn't easy to be friends with, but Hux didn't like easy.  
Kylo leaned up to grab at his alcohol and took a swig and then leaned back on the ground again. We sat like that for another 20 minutes, the iPod changing song every few minutes, wind blowing at a slow rate, and the moon sat full up in the stary night sky. Hux suddenly took out his earbud and gently tugged on Kylo's, Kylo then took his out. "What is it Hux?" Kylo asked with slight annoyance in his speech. Hux didn't know what to say, he was so caught up in the moment he had no idea what to say to Ben.

       "I-- I don't," Hux started until Kylo took Hux's lips in his own. Hux couldn't believe what was happening to him at the moment, the boy that he has had a crush on since junior high. kissing him, right now, and it wasn't a dream. Gradually the kiss got more heated as Kylo tongue darted across Hux's bottom lip. Hux denied Kylo to try and tease him a bit, but Kylo didn't take that as an answer and rammed his tongue into Hux mouth. Hux moaned. As soon as it started it ended. "It is getting late we should go home," Hux said when he had caught his breath. "Yeah," Kylo replied as he got up off the ground and extended his hand to Hux.  
Hux took the hand in his and the two of them walk back to the car hand in hand. The pair had drove to Kylo's house in complete silence, still in awe of the kiss they had shared. "Uh well I guess I'll see you on monday," Kylo had said once they had reached his house. Before Kylo could get out of the car Hux grabbed Kylo's face and pulled him down for one more passionate kiss before their departure. "See you on Monday," Hux had said with shaky breath. With that Kylo walked up the path to his house and Hux drove out of the Solo's driveway and onto the highway. Kylo drunk off of alcohol and Hux drunk off of Kylo.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was bored in a cabin with no wi-fi.


End file.
